fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines
Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines is a 2003 science fiction action film directed by Jonathan Mostow. It is the third installment in the Terminator film series, following Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991). It was followed by a sequel, Terminator Salvation, in 2009. Storyline Plot A cybernetic warrior from a post-apocalyptic future travels back in time to protect a 25-year old drifter and his future wife from a most advanced robotic assassin and to ensure they both survive a nuclear attack. Genres * Action * Sci-Fi Motion Picture Rating * 12PG (Ireland) (original rating) * 12 (Ireland) (video rating) * 12A (UK) (theatrical rating) * 12 (UK) (video rating) * R (USA) Images Terminator 3 Rise of the Machines 2003 poster 1.jpg Terminator 3 Rise of the Machines 2003 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover Terminator 3 Rise of the Machines 2003 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Terminator 3 Rise of the Machines 2003 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover Terminator 3 Rise of the Machines 2003 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Terminator 3 Rise of the Machines 2007 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Terminator 3 Rise of the Machines 2009 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Jonathan Mostow Writing Credits (WGA) * James Cameron (characters) and * Gale Anne Hurd (characters) * John Brancato (story) and * Michael Ferris (story) and * Tedi Sarafian (story) * John Brancato (screenplay) and * Michael Ferris (screenplay) Cast * Arnold Schwarzenegger - Terminator * Nick Stahl - John Connor * Claire Danes - Kate Brewster * Kristanna Loken - T-X * David Andrews - Robert Brewster * Mark Famiglietti - Scott Petersen * Earl Boen - Dr. Peter Silberman * Moira Sinise - Betsy (as Moira Harris) * Chopper Bernet - Chief Engineer * Christopher Lawford - Brewster's Aide (as Chris Lawford) * Carolyn Hennesy - Rich Woman * Jay Acovone - Cop - Westside Street * M.C. Gainey - Roadhouse Bouncer * Susan Merson - Roadhouse Clubgoer 1 * Elizabeth Morehead - Roadhouse Clubgoer 2 Producers * Moritz Borman (executive producer) * Matthias Deyle (producer: IMF) * Guy East (executive producer) * Oliver Hengst (line producer: IMF) * Mario Kassar (producer) (as Mario F. Kassar) * Hal Lieberman (producer) * Joel B. Michaels (producer) * Aslan Nadery (executive producer: IMF) * Dieter Nobbe (executive producer) * Volker Schauz (executive producer: IMF) * Nigel Sinclair (executive producer) * Andrew G. Vajna (producer) * Colin Wilson (producer) Details Countries * USA * Germany * UK Language * English Release Dates * July 2, 2003 (USA) * August 1, 2003 (UK) * August 1, 2003 (Ireland) Home Media Release Dates * November 11, 2003 (USA) (VHS) * November 11, 2003 (USA) (DVD) * November 28, 2003 (UK) (VHS) * November 28, 2003 (UK) (DVD) * December 18, 2007 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * May 25, 2009 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Also Known As * Terminator 3 (working title) Reception Box office Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines grossed $433.4 million worldwide on a $187.3 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.3 rating on IMDb and a 69% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * C2 Pictures * Intermedia Films * IMF * Mostow/Lieberman Productions * Valhalla Motion Pictures (uncredited) Distributors * Columbia TriStar Films (2003) (UK) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2003) (USA) (theatrical) * Warner Home Entertainment (2003) (USA) (VHS) * Warner Home Entertainment (2003) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2003) (UK) (VHS) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2003) (UK) (DVD) * Warner Home Entertainment (2007) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2009) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Riot (visual effects) * New Deal Studios (visual effects photography and model) * Sandbox F/X (visual effects) * Beau LLC (visual effects) * Anatomorphex (animatronic deer and androids) * CIS Hollywood (additional visual effects) * Digic Pictures (visual effects) * Digiscope (visual effects) * Gentle Giant Studios * Giant Killer Robots (visual effects) * Hydraulx (visual effects) * Industrial Light and Magic (special visual effects and animation) * Stan Winston Studio (animatronic and makeup effects) * Useful Company (computer graphics) Technical Specs Runtime * 109 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Connections Follows * The Terminator (1984) * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) Followed by * Terminator Salvation (2009) * Terminator: Genisys (2015) * Terminator: Dark Fate (2019) Category:Films